


Stunning

by CrazyBeCat



Series: Writer Bingo Challenge Six [19]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Cerulean, Cute, F/F, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Mirandy Year of Fun & Frolics, Sweet, Wedding, Writer Bingo, loving, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: It's Miranda and Andy's wedding day. They have a (long) moment before the ceremony starts, to take some wedding couple photos and get a little time together before they are surrounded by hundreds of guests.





	Stunning

**Author's Note:**

> Will be 2 chapters (unless the muse freaks out on me and makes it longer)  
> Chapter One: Bingo Card Five: Photoshoot  
> Chapter Two: Bingo Card Six: Cerulean  
> Not edited or betaed because I'm too lazy and impatient.  
> Chapter Two is started so hopefully tomorrow or the day after. But I have other shit (life, homework that could make/break my grade, and other fanfic) so it may get sidetracked. Poke the muse with good comments on my stuff and that can help lol.  
> I hope you like this first part  
> CBC

"Miranda," Nigel gasped as the woman stepped out of the hotel bedroom and into the lounge. "You look stunning. Absolutely stunning.” He took a moment to savor the sight. “Valentino outdid himself. Andy hasn't seen the dress yet?"

He could see a light flush across the skin showing on her chest, and smiled to himself. "She has not. Nor have I seen hers. She's been very secretive."

Nigel chuckled, "As if you haven't been. She's been whining to me about how curious she has been. She's been dying to see it."

Miranda's lips lifted into the smallest little smile. "That's one of the reasons why we decided to have the wedding couple photos before the ceremony, and the wedding party photos right after. We decided we wanted to see each other, and have a moment together."

Nigel pressed a hand to his chest. "My bleeding gay heart, you two are such a beautiful couple."

A knock in the hotel room door drew their attention. Nigel moved towards it. "Yes?"

"Andy is ready, is Miranda ready?" Helen Sachs' voice filtered through the closed door.

He turned back to look at the woman in question, and got a nod. "Miranda is ready. Is Patrick ready?"

"He has a few spots set up for photos, he's ready."

Miranda moved, and opened the door. Nigel laughed at the wide eyed look as Helen took in Miranda's wedding dress. "Helen,” Miranda spoke, quite obviously ignoring the bewildered gaze, “Do you know if Cassidy and Caroline are dressed? They are joining Andrea and I for the second portion of the photos."

Nigel watched Helen snap out of her daze and give a firm reply, "Yes. They are with the make-up artists, getting finished up."

"Wonderful. Tell Andrea I will wait for her at the front, and make sure Cassidy and Caroline know where to find us."

"Of course. Some of the guests have already been arriving, they're in the reception hall waiting to be seated outside. But they don't have access to this part of the hotel, so no one will be walking in."

"Good. Thank you. Nigel, if you would help entertain the guests."

"Yes, Miranda. I bet I know a few who are already here."

Helen moved out of the way for Miranda and Nigel to exit the room, and smiled at them. "I'll go let Andy know you're ready, then I'll join you, Nigel, in the reception hall."

"Sounds good." Nigel pressed an air kiss to her cheek. "See you in a few minutes. I'll introduce you to some of the greatest designers on Earth." He turned to Miranda and winked. "I'll see you when it's time to walk down the aisle. I want to hear all about Andy's reaction to your dress, so do make sure you're watching."

Miranda scoffed, a little smile tugging at her face. "As if I'll tell you."

Nigel laughed, and shook his head. "Fine then, that's alright, I'll just have to ask Andy all about it during the reception. Have fun at your private little wedding photoshoot."

“You’ll be able to see the photos when they are developed. Go be a good host, be sure not to regale them with your dramatic woes.”

“I’m gay, being dramatic is hardwired into my genes. You couldn’t stop me if you tried,” Nigel teased her and leaned in for a light cheek kiss. “I hope you two have a good shoot.”

“Thank you, Nigel,” Miranda murmured.

He nodded and turned on his heel, waving over his shoulder while he walked off towards the reception hall, a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> CBC


End file.
